New girl
by storywritter99
Summary: Bettys life takes awful turns after her break up with Jughead. She has to move to the southside a year later and go to southside high. Bughead-AU
1. chapter 1

Betty Cooper used to be the perfect girl. The girl next door. The pastel queen. The good girl. Her family was perfect. Two high school sweethearts married and had two beautiful girls. Then Jason Blossom happened.

The older girl, Polly Cooper, fell in love and planned to run away, Jason got shot and Polly got sent away by her parents because they found out she was pregnant. When Polly returns, she joins a colt and was forced to cut all ties with her family.

Next to happen was the black hood. The father Hal Cooper, turned out to be a hooded cereal killer. He is now in prison for 70 years, which will probably be longer than he lives as he is in his late 40s.

Betty's mother, Alice. In high school she had a son with FP Jones, he didn't know about it. She went to a home and gave birth to him and put him up for adoption. Her and Betty thought they found him, but they found his killer, Chic. Chic pretend to be Charles Smith for awhile until Betty found out the truth then the black hood killed Chic.

After Alice found out her son was dead, her husband was the black hood, her daughter had joined a colt, she became depressed and it drove her to suicide. Alice Cooper hung her self in the Cooper households kitchen where daughter Betty found her.

Betty was left alone. She could no longer pay the mortgage on her house so she sold it. She bought a trailer on any side trailer park. Riverdale High did not want Betty attending their school, as her father was a cereal killer and she now lived on the Southside. Today was her first day in Southside High.

Betty had to completely change her wardrobe. All the pastels have been replaced with blacks. Her shifts at the riverdale garage on the Southside were profitable enough so she could live on it.

On Betty's first day she woke at 6.45am and had a shower. She dried her hair and decided it would be best to leave it down. She wore black leggings with holes in them and an off the shoulder black t-shirt. There was only one fear she had of Southside High. Jughead Jones and Toni Topaz. The serpent king and queen. Jughead and Betty used to date sophmore year. But now it's senior year, things change. Her plan was to be invisible. Betty stuck a knife in her shoe then headed to her new school.

She walked in, got her bag checked and went through the scanner. It didn't detect the knife for some reason. She headed to her locker and got her books. Her first class was Chemistry. She entered the classroom, the teacher stopped her. "Are you the new student?" The teacher asked. "Yes, I'm Betty Cooper" Betty said. "I'm Ms Casey, I'm the chemistry teacher" Betty took a seat in the middle-ish of the classroom. There was a seat beside her. Then a face she recognised from the serpents took the last seat beside Betty.

He looked at her and was shocked. "Betty?" He whispered in shock. "Yea Okay it's me Sweat Pea" Betty said. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Going to school" she said. "Now no talking the class has started"

At lunch Betty sat by herself. All of the serpents recognised her. Sweat Pea sat with the serpents. "Jug, there's a new girl" Sweat Pea said. "And she's an old friend of yours" "who is it sweat-" Jughead stopped in his words and seen Betty. The last time he seen Betty he dumped her. He doesn't know what happened in her life so tragically that she ended up here.

"So what? It's just a knew girl?" Toni said. "It's Betty Cooper" Jughead said. All the serpents around them quited down. They all turned to see Betty Cooper sitting by herself. "She's changed, like she's got hotter or something" Swear Pea said. "Shut it Sweats" snipped Jughead.

The rest of the day went normally. Betty went home, did her homework and made dinner. She watched tv for awhile then went to bed.

The following morning went much like yesterday. She got up, showered, did her hair, got dressed and left. She went to her locker. She was a lot earlier than yesterday, it was only 7.50 and school didn't start till 8.30. On her way to her locker she got pulled in a closet.

She screamed but a large hand covered her mouth. "Ssshhh! Betty, Jughead never told me you were such a screamer" the voice said. She recognised it. It was Swear Pea. "What do you want Sweat Pea?" Betty questioned. "It's not what I want, it's what boss wants. He wants you to come to the serpents, now. Let's go" he just pulled her out of the closet and brought her into the cafeteria. "So what are you now Sweats? One of his capos? Doing the bosses dirty work" She said but he just hushed her.

As she and Sweat Pea walked in to where the serpents ate, the noice went silent and eyes turned to Betty. Jughead walked up to her. "Elizebeth Cooper" he said. "Forythe Penelton Jones the third" she said back. "What are you doing here Betty" He asked as he took a step closer. "The same as you Jughead, going to school" she said. Betty noticed how he looks more mature. He now has more defined features, like his muscles that are visible through his tank top, and his cheek bones and jawline are sharper. "I mean, why? Why leave the perfect life you lived?" Jughead asked. "Because, when my sister got pregnant with her cousins babbies, joint a colt and cut all ties with me, my half brother that my mom had in high school with your dad, was killed and his killer pretended to be him then I found out the truth and my dad killed him, my dad turned out to be a cereal killer and now is in prison and also my mother killed her self because she couldn't deal with all this, I couldn't pay for the house I moved to sunnyside trailer park, Riverdale High don't want me there, and now I'm here. What about you Jughead. How's life in royalty?" She said. People were shocked taht her life took such bad turns and yet she seems to be fine. "Yeesh her life is five times worse than yours Jug" Fangs commented. "And now your looking for what? Pity?" Toni said. "If I wanted pity I would cry about it" Betty said. "Okay nice talk Bye bye" Betty said and then walked off. Jughead just stoop there astonished.

 **Chapter 1! This is like my fourth Bughead fanfic and there may be a long lead up to the smut but it will come! Please review and comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead was shocked at the speech Betty just made. He noticed taht she did get hotter, as Sweat Pea said, she loooked more womanly. The only reason he broke up with her before was the fact she lived on the Northside. Now that's changed, but so has she. Jughead has never really lived Toni, he just carea about her. He's been planning on breaking up with her for a couple of weeks but doesn't know how.

Jughead just stood there and watched her walk away. A perfect girl broken. He went to his classes and pretended that Betty wasn't distracting him.

At lunchtime Betty was dying for a cigarette. It's one of the things that helps her cope with her shitty life. There were people outside smoking when she came out. She seen a group of serpents and hoped none of them were Jughead. She lit her cigarette and began smoking. She leaned against the wall beside the door.

Jughead couldn't find most of the serpents. He decided to check outside. He went outside to see people smoking. He asked the first person near him which was a girl smoking beside the door. "Hey have you seen-" he stopped when he realised it was Betty. "So you smoke now?" He asked. "Yes Jug, I've a shitty life, nothing to live for and it helps me cope" Betty said them just turned away. "Also the serpents are over there, do me a favour and ask them to stop starting at me, it's creepy"

Jughead walked over to them. "She truly is broken" Jughead said to Sweat Pea. "She's hissing something" Jughead said. "Of corse she is. You dumped her. She's not going tell you everything about her life in one little speech" Sweat Pea said. Jughead knee Sweat Pea was right. But he didn't say anythibg after that. He just watched Betty in the corner of his eye as she puffed away at her cigarette.

After school Jughead went to the white wyrm where he now lived. He and Toni went up to his apartment. "Toni, I gotta tell you something" He said. "What is it Juggie" she asked as she moved closer to him. "Okay here goes, listen I really like you, and I will always care about you but" Jughead began. "But what?" Toni questioned. "But I just can't see our romantic realationship going any further" He finished. "I see, and would a certain blonde beauty have anything to do with this sudden break up?" Toni felt like that was the reason. It was one, Jughead didn't tell her that though. "No no, Toni, I've just been meaning to do this, before Betty transferred to Southside High" Jughead said. Toni just stormed off. She ran out of the bar with tears down her face.

Jughead came downstairs to Sweat Pea, Fangs and Joaquin. "What happened?" Fangs asked. "Me and Toni are over" Jughead said. "Oh, why?" said Sweat Pea. "Just wasn't feelin' it anymore" Jughead said. "So who's up for doubles in pool?" Jughead said, trying not to be anymore questions. "Okay, me and Fangs against you and Joaquin" Sweat Pea said.

Betty was working at the garage. She was fixing up a car when a girl with pink hair and a messed up bike came in. "Hey I need you to fix my bike" Toni said. "Right, leave it over there I'll get to it later. Leave your name and number on the book over there" Betty said as she didn't look up to see who it was. Toni looked over to see who was behind the bonet if the car. "Oh it you" Toni said. "Hey Toni" Betty said. "You okay?" Betty asked unsure what to say. She seen the smeared mascara down her face.

"Jughead broke up with me" Toni said. "Oh" Betty said. "Yeah, don't pretend your not happy about it" Toni said. "I know you miss him" "Toni, I don't know what your talking about. Me and Jughead have been over for over a year" Betty said. "Oh okay, bye Betty" Toni said. "Bye Toni" Toni left her number before she left. Betty countined to fix the car she was on. Then she realised that Toni's bike wouldn't take long. She started fixing up the wheels and engine and that was all it really needed.

She decide she would call Toni tomorrow and tell her it was ready because she just left. Betty went home at 8.30 to her trailer. She seen Veroinca standing outside waiting for her. Veroinca has cut all ties with Betty after she moved to the Southside. "What do you want Veroinca" Betty said. "Just checking up on you" Veroinca said. "If I wanted a check up I would go to the doctors" Betty said coldly. "So what do you want Veroinca?" "Have you ever heard of the Southside serpents" Veroinca asked. "I'm in a school full of them, a lot of them are my unfriendly neighbours" Betty said. Veroinca took a step forward. "Do you think you could stop them of sabotaging my fathers plans?" "No" Veroinca was disappointed. "Why not" Veroinca asked. "Because, they won't listen" Betty said. Betty opened her door. "Bye Veroinca" And she slammed it in her face.

Betty watched tv and ate ice cream after that. She normally cried every night. Tonight she didn't. She finally had the upper hand on Veroinca Lodge. She said ' _no'_ instead of being her hand puppet. She finally felt a little good about herself for the first time in awhile.

Betty had a nice warm shower. She did admit to herself, only herself, that she was quite happy that Toni and Jughead broke up. Betty went to sleep after she dried her hair.

 **Second chapter! I'm currently writing two bughead fanfics, the other one is called 'pretty angel' I recommend you check it out. Please review and comment. Chapter 3 soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Betty woke up next morning. Done what she does every morning. She headed out to school at 7:30. She was there early, same time as yesterday. It was 7.50 when she arrived at the main entrance. She felt like she needed a cigarette before she went in. She pulled out her pack of cigarettes, took one out and lit it. A sigh of relief watched over her as she puffed away.

Jughead sent Sweat Pea to find Betty. He didn't know what he wanted her for, just to see her.

Betty was looking around when Sweat Pea came around the corner. "Betty, boss wants to see you" Swear Pea said. "The king wants me summoned once again, tell him, He wants me, he comes to me" Betty said. "I wouldn't do that-" he began but was interrupted. "Let him do his worst Sweats. Bye now" she said. Then she dropped the cigarette down and stomped on it. She walked away.

Sweat Pea couldn't comprehend this girl, no, she was mysterious. She was so perfect and kind. Now she's troubled and mean. Obviously she has gad such rough times, that's what impacted it.

Betty walked into school. Sweat Pea went back to Jughead to tell him what Betty said."boss, _you want her, you go to her,_ her words not mine" Sweat Pea said as he took a seat. Jughead sighed. "Okay. Thanks Sweats" Jughead said. Toni walked past them and didn't even say hello. "Jug, you should really talk to her" Sweat Pea said. "I'm on it" Jughead said as he hopped up and followed Toni.

"Toni! Toni wait up" he shouted down the hall. "What do you want Jones" said Toni while she opened her locker. "Just making sure your okay" he said. "Sure yeah I'm fine" Toni said as she slammed her locker shut. "Don't flatter yourself Jones, I move on quickly" Toni said and walked off. "At least the feeling is mutual" Jughead mumbled under his breath.

Betty gets her books before class starts. Jughead spots her at her locker. He runs over. "Betty, there you are, I've been looking for you" Jughead said. "Oh why?" She said sarcastically as she closed her locker. The bell for class rang. "If its to tell me that you and Toni ended, I know, she came by the garage yesterday, now excuse me I'm later for English" Betty said and started to walk away, but then Jughead grabbed her. "It's not about Toni, it's about Hiram Lodge. I know you and Veroinca used to be friends-" he began. Betty interrupted him. " _Used._ Being the key word. She stopped by my trailer yesterday asking for favours. I don't know what Hiram is doing, and I don't really care because it has nothing to do with me right now. Bye Jughead" Betty said then walked off.

Betty had changed. If she was as she used to be she would never stop questioning Hiram Lodge's plans for the Southside. He's been buying properties, like the twilight drive in, sunny side trailer park and club 8, which is the Gholies hang out. Betty's detective and journalist inside her is lost.

Betty had been sitting by herself at lunch times, or going outside and smoking. The Gholies has been eyeing her up recently Jughead noticed. She is like fresh meat to them, and they are like lions, waiting the right time to snatch up and gobble their prey.

Betty was dying for a smoke at lunchtime so she went outside. She leaned against the wall beside the door and lit her cigarette. Tiny, a Gholie decided to try and make a move on Betty. He seen her, alone and looking vunrable, and walked over to her. "You must be Betty, Jughead's ex" he said. "And you are?" She asked. "Tiny" He said. "Hhm, your quite tall to be called _Tiny_ I'm guessing that name has to do with something else" she said. He just laughed. "Do you know what I am?" He said threateningly. "No, I don't really care either. Now let me get back to smoking in peace, and you can go back to whatever you were doing" Betty said and turned her cheek. "Betty, I would really hate to go tell the Gholie leader that Jughead Jones' ex, who he still had feelings for, transferred to Southside High and has been being a little bitch to me" Tiny said. "If you would hate to, then don't" she said.

Jughead seen the conversation. "Tiny leave her" Jughead said. "Oh Jones, you should put a leash on this bitch. And something to shut that mouth if hers. She'll get into bother" Tiny said. "I ain't _his bitch_ and I'll speak what I want to who I want _Tiny tots"_ Betty said as she dropped her cigarette and stomped on it. "Bye boys" she shouts as she walks away. Jughead just walks away from Tiny too.

Betty leaves school early, knowing Jughead would try find her. She does her homework from the classes she went to today tgem watches Tv. At 5 she went to the garage for work. Toni's bike is ready so she calls her. Betty dials the number she left in the book. It rings twice tgem Toni picks up. "Hello?" Says Toni. "Hey Toni, this is Betty, your bike is ready. You can pick it up whenever" Betty says. "Okay thanks. See you soon" and Toni hangs up.

Betty gets working on a car that was left in for repair last week. It starts to heat up in the garage so she turns off the heat and buttons down the top half of her overalls and ties the arms around her waist. She had a black vest tol in underneath. She was under a car when she heard some one come in.

"Hello?" The voice said. Betty didn't recognise it. She slid out from under the car and there was a tall skinny man standing there. He had curly black hair with a few strands over his face. He was wearing a leather jacket with silver spikes on it, Betty seen them in school. He was a Gholie.

"How can I help you?" Betty asked. "I'm Malachai. The leader of the Gholies" the man said. Betty froze for a second. ' _Was He here for her?'_ She couldn't help but think. "Now my nephew, Tiny, said you weren't very kind to him" Malachai said. As he leaned down. "Now it's time to face the consequences" he hissed in her ear.

Malachai grabbed a wrench and hit her in the stomach. Betty screamed in pain. Betty tried to hit him back but he grabbed her wrist. He hit her accross the head and Betty was out cold. Then he just walked off.

Toni made her way to the garage a hour after Betty called. Sweat Pea gave her a ride over since she had no bike. Malachai had left by the time the made it. Toni hoped off Sweat Pea's bike and knocked on the door. "Betty! I'm here it's Toni!" She said. Toni just opened the door and made her way in. She seen Betty lying on the ground unconscious. "Oh my god! Sweat Pea get in here!" Toni shouted and Sweat Pea ran in.

"Toni what is it- what the hell happened?" He shouted. "I don't know she was like this when I cane in. Check the cupboards for a first aid kit." Toni said. Sweat Pea started searching cupboards. "Betty, Betty wake up" Toni said to her. "Is she still alive?" Sweat Pea asked. "Yes she has a pulse" Toni said. Betty grunted. "Oh Betty thank god your okay" Toni said. "Who did this?" Sweat Pea asked as he sat down with the first aid kit and gave it to Toni. "That bastard Malachai" Betty said and then sat up. Toni started plastering up the wounds on her forehead and cheek. "There's another here" Betty said tgem lifted up her top. There was a big gash and bruises on her stomach. "Why did he?" Toni asked. "His annoying little nephew talked to me, and I talked back" Betty said. "Guessing you weren't kind" Toni assumed. "Yep, and then Malachai cane and said I had to ' _suffer the consequences'_ then grabbed a wrench and started hitting me. "Boss is going to be fuming" Sweat Pea said. "Why would we tell Jughead?" Betty asked. "He'll asked what happened to your face" Toni said. Betty just sighed.

"Oh. Your bike is ready Toni" Betty said. "Thanks" Toni said. "Also thanks for helping me, I don't know what would of happened if you didn't come when you did" Betty said. "We're not always bad Cooper" Sweat Pea said. "Bye" Betty said. Toni took her bike and they drive off. Betty checked the time. It was 9pm already. She closed up and went home.

 **Chapter 3! Longest yet. Please review and comment. Bughead coming soon, I just need to find the right way for it to happen.**


	4. Chapater 4

When Betty got home she took a shower to wash the cuts out better. She turned on the hot water and hissed in pain. When she was finished she wrapped a towel around her and walked toward her bedroom. She had to go through the living room to get to her room.

Betty walked into her living room just see none other than Veroinca Lodge yet again. Betty was not expecting her to be in her trailer. "Oh my god!" Betty screamed in shock. Veroinca just turned around. "Betty. Good to see you again" Veroinca said looking up to see the cuts on her forehead. "What happened" "nothing of your concern Veroinca. Why are you here again?" Betty asks. "I know you and Jughead Jones, the nasty snake leader, have history" Veroinca stated. "If your here to recite facts, find another place" Betty said. "I also know he and Toni Topaz just broke up, and some may say you are a reason" Veroinca said. Betty had already been accused of this. She couldn't understand why people thought that.

Jughead broke up with her, she got over him. "And What has that got to do with why your here" Betty asks. "I need you to get back with Jughead, find out what he knows" Veroinca said. "I'm not whoring myself out for the Lodges". Betty said. "You would get paid, a nice tidy sum, you could get a better home than this scrap of metal" said Veroinca. "Oh so now I'm a spy and a proatitute. I like my trailer, I don't like you and your family, now bye _Ronnikins_ " Betty said and walked to her room so she could change.

Veroinca just left without another word. She knew Betty had changed. Gone was the good girl next door. Now she was bad, but a good bad. She was hot, fiery sexy. Veroinca wouldn't be surprised if boys were all over her at school. Her new wardrobe was amazing and it suited her, Veronica didn't want to admit it. The old Betty would do anything for her friends and the people she cared about. But maybe she didn't care about her anymore.

Betty put on sleep shorts and an oversized white t-shirt. It was a bit see through, but she lived alone, she didn't care. Betty decided to make herself some food. She wanted something plain so she slipped some bread on the toaster. She was just buttering her bread when a knock on the door disturbed her.

It grew louder and more violent. "One sec" she shouted out as she finished her task. Betty opened the door and she seen Sweat Pea standing there. "Sweat Pea?" Betty said. She completely forgot that her top was quite see through and that's what he was staring at. "Okay c'mon Sweats, stop looking. What do you want?" Betty asked. "I may of told a Jughead about your run in with Malachai..." Sweat Pea said. He nearly sounded scared telling her, but felt he had to. "Why?!" She Shouted. "Ssshh Betty. I told him wgat happened because he asked" Sweat Pea said. "How did he ask?" Questioned Betty. "Well as me and Toni e texted the wyrm, Jughead overheard us say ' _Betty'_ and ' _Malachai'._ Jughead asked, we told" Sweat Pea said. "Did you tell him I'm okay? And why should he even care?" "Of course, and he cares about you. Then after we told him he stormed off" Betty just moaned in anger. "Where? Is he gone off doing something stupid?" Betty asked. "You could say that. Before he stormed out of the wyrm he said ' _I'll teach that bastard a lesson'"_ Sweat Pea said.

Betty huffed. "Give me your phone" she ordered to Sweat Pea. He quirked up an eyebrow. "What?" Sweat Pea asked. "Give me your phone" she said again. He handed her phone. Betty turned it on and went into contacts. She scrolled down until she seen 'Jug'. She failed his number. "I wouldn't-" Sweat Pea began but Betty hushed him. "Hey Sweats" Jughead said as he answered the phone. "What are you up to Forsythe" Betty asked. He could hear the anger and fear in her voice. "Betty? What are you doing with Sweat Pea's phone? Wait never mind. Are you okay? I heard about what Malachai did" he said. "What are you up to Forsythe?" She asked again, in a more demanding tone. "You do have a habit if repeating yourself Betty" Sweat Pea said. "I'm busy sorting something out" Jughead said. "If it's to do with Malachai, save it. You do something stupid, I'll do something stupid" Betty threatened. "Like What Betts?" Jughead questioned. "Hhmmm, what about, you do something stupid and I tell Hiram that your secretly investigating him, with that new Sherriff that dies everything at his command, they'll find a reason for arresting you. They could nearly use all those weapon trades, I see you outside my house at all hours delivering to my neighbours. So what will it be Juggie" Betty said, Sweat Pea's face turned to shock. "You wouldn't Betty" Jughead said. "What if I do? What will the serpents do to me? Tie me up? Kill me? That's fine, nobody will look for my body" Betty said.

"Okay Betty, I won't do anything stupid. We can't have a well-informed snitch" He said. "I'm just good at negotiating" she said and hung up. She handed Sweat Pea the phone. "Thanks Sweats" she said. He looked at her. "You weren't going to snitch even if my he did go to Malachai" Sweat Pea said. He was right. She cared too much about Jughead to have him arrested at her doing. "Maybe not, I don't want to be a reason Jughead's pretty face gets messed up" Betty said. "Do you do still have feelings for him!" Sweat Pea shouted. "Who knows? Bye Sweats" Betty Saudis she pushed him out the door.

Betty needed sleep. She went to bed without doing another thing.

Betty was woken by a loud bang in the door. She ignored it at first but then grew louder. She checked the time. ' _6am, still another 45 minutes till I need to get up. Who is it?'_ Betty thought. She got up and answered the door.

It was her cousin, Cheryl. "Hey cousin!" Cheryl said as Betty opened the door. Cheryl looked at Betty. The cuts on her face were hard to ignore. "Oh dear cousin Betty, what happened your face?" Cheryl questioned as she cane in. "Nothing I was just attached by a gang leader" Betty said blankly. "What are you doing here so early Cheryl?" Betty asked. Betty only noticed now the bags with her. "I badly need a place to stay Betty, my nana has been put in an old folks home, my disgusting mother and horrible uncle refuse to live in the barns much longer, your my only other relation in Riverdale, I'm sure you can spare some space for me in your, trailer" Cheryl said. Betty took in what she said. "There's a small spare room, the bed is awful, but it's there if you want it. What about school? How will you get to the other side of Riverdale every morning?" questioned Betty. "I took Jj's car, it was parked in Thisilhouse's garage." Cheryl said. "Don't let anyone know your staying with me, they'll kick you out of Riverdale High" Betty said. "I know" Cheryl said.

Betty showed Cheryl to the small spare room. "Wow it really is small" Cheryl said. "Make yourself at home" Betty said. "Oh you don't know how much this means to me Betty, thank you" Cheryl said and hugged her. "Anything for you Cheryl" Betty said.

 **Bughead will be in the next chapter, I promise. Cheryl and Betty live together now! Just thought it would be a cool feature to the story, and maybe I can bring in some Choni? Please Review and Comment, Chapter 5 will be our soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I gotta say Betty I love the closet change. I always felt dark was your thing" Cheryl said. "I went all in on he while _new school new me_ thing" Betty said.

"I can give you a ride to school Betty" Cheryl said. "Really? That would be great" said Betty. Betty brushed her hair and applied her makeup. Cheryl ate her breakfast, pancakes with mayple syrup.

"People really miss you in Riverdale High" Cheryl told her. "Weird, I don't miss them" Betty said. It was as if now, she was emotionless. "Ooh, did you hear about Archie and Veroinca's savage break-up?" Cheryl and Kevin Keller were the two best people for gossip in the whole of Riverdale. "No, what happened?" Betty asked, she was friends with Archie and Veroinca when she went to Riverdale High. It all changed when Veroinca didn't want to assoisate with the daughter of a physco. Archie fought back but he didn't want to loose Veroinca over it.

"Well, Hiram apparently sent somebody out to kill Fred and anyone who got in the way, even Archie. Luckily Tom Keller told Fred to wear a bullet proof vest anymore, Archie broke his playing arm though. When he found out he was so angry. It was during school and Josie McCoy found out from her mom. She told Archie and he dumped her there on the spot with e everyone watching" Cheryl stated. "Then Archie told all the truths about all the people he's lost because if Veroinca, you, Jughead Jones, Valerie, the list goes on" Betty took in all that.

"So Archibald got out. Veroinca came here twice asking for favours. She seems to of lost all her friends" Betty said. "Well let's go to school cousin" Cheryl said as she grabbed her keys. "Hiram, apparently, is wanting to buy the Riverdale register" Cheryl said. The register was Betty's family's company. Betty did own part of the register, she got a small percentage of the profit, it was in her name. The other owner of the register is a man called William McNea. Betty used to help decide What articles went in, and what didn't, but a long time ago she said that William could decide. He needs her signature to sell the register, that's a certainty.

"Well, I'm not selling" Betty said. They went out the front door and locked it. "Hiram can go to hell" Betty said. Cheryl laughed.

Cheryl pulled up outside Southside High. The Serpents were outside. "How do you stick it dear cousin?" Cheryl asked. "It's in a way better than Riverdale High, more freedom" Betty said as she got out of the car. "Bye Cheryl"

Jughead noticed Betty getting out of a red convertible, with the driver as Cheryl Blossom. He knew they were cousins. What was unusual was Toni walking up to Betty, a huge smile on her face.

"Who was that?" Toni asks Betty. "My cousin, Cheryl. She goes to Riverdale High" Betty told her. "Hm. Okay"

Betty ignored the stares at her face, all her cuts did grab unwanted attention. She got what she needed from her locker and was about to go to class when there was an announcement from the principal. "Good morning students. I have news. Southside High is being shutdown affective immediately. All forbwr Southside High students are to transfer to Riverdale High and be there for third period."

Betty ignored all the shouts, some happy, some angry. She would back with all those people who hated her. All those girls who were bitches. All those jocks who wanted in her pants. But, now she was a new girl. She was no longer the pretty, virgin, good girl. She was the sexy, bad girl.

Betty could handle the jocks, bitches and all the teachers who no longer liked her. The real question was _could they handle her?_

Accross the town, in Riverdale High. Students were fuming. "All those Southside scumbags in _our_ school? I will not have it!" Reggie shouted to the principal. "It was not my decision. Now everyone get to class! And we will all be welcoming to all our new students" The principal shouted down the hall.

Betty walked back to the garage. She had a car there that was hers. She didn't really drive it but she didn't want to take the bus to the Northside. She found the keys and hopped in. It was a pretty nice car.

She wasn't the first Southsider to enter Riverdale High. A few Gholies cane before her. Betty opened the main door and eyes turned. The new Betty Cooper put all her former classmates to shock. She was wearing a black crop top that hung off her shoulder, paired with black ripped leggings that complimented her ass. She wore ankle boots with a big heal. She had smoky makeup, and her hair had grown down to the middle of her back. It was a new girl.

She walked to the information desk, set up by Cheryl and Josie. "Betty! Welcome back to Riverdale High. I'm guessing you won't need a tour, here's your timetable" Cheryl said. "Thanks guys" Betty said as she took the sheet of paper with her classes.

A huge rumble of the stairs and a collection of barks came to sound. It was the bulldogs. Reggie, Chuck and the rest of their goons followed. Archie was a big held back, not really taking part. "Cheryl, enough with the welcome party, they aren't welcome" Reggie said. They came to the desk set up, and stopped in their tracks. Chuck Clayton looked Betty up and down. "Wooah wooah wooah! This Betty Cooper? Why didn't you dress like that when you were here?" Chuck said as he licked his lips. "Chuck. Never a pleasure" Betty said with a smile.

Archie came to the front of the group. "Betty?" He said in confusion. He nearly didn't recognise her. "And Archie arrives!" Betty heard from behind her. The beanie wearing boy walked up to the information desk, followed by the serpents. "Jughead Jones. Welcome, here's your classes" Josie said and handed him a sheet of paper. Jughead was wearing a black tank top and jeans. His suspenders hung around his waist, and his brown boots. Since the last time everyone on the Northside seen him, he was a scrawny little boy, a weirdo and always bullied. Now with his toned muscles, he was a gang leader. He was extremely dangerous to the wrong people.

"Jones. I'll warn you and your tribe now. Stay in line. You'll get into bother" Reggie said. Jughead just laughed. "Regginald. Nice to see your still a cocky shit" Jughead said with a smirk. Reggie took a step forward. "Reggie don't" Josie told her boyfriend. "Reg, don't go into a fight you can't win" Archie said. "Back off Andrews" Reggie said to him.

Reggie stood down. "Good dog" Jughead said. He didn't answer. Archie stood forward. "Good to see you _Archiekins_ " Jughead said mockingly. " _Juggie_ " Archie said. "You still with _Ronnie?_ Jughead asked. "We broke up. How's being back with Betty?" Archie said. Betty started laughing.

"What's funny Cooper?" Chuck asked. Betty stopped laughing. "Nothing, just that Archie thinks that I'm back with Jughead" Betty said. She walked up to him. "I had my snakes ride" Betty said to Archie. Jughead just watched. Archie smirked as Betty walked away.

Betty forgot to mention the part where she misses riding with a snake, not just any snake though.

The huddles at the information desk moved on and the day went on. As Betty was getting her books for her class after lunch she got pulled into a supply closet. "Sweat Pea I swear to-" Betty shouted but was interrupted. "It's not Sweat Pea" the voice said and then turned on the light. It was Jughead.

"What do you want?" Betty asked. "Earlier, you said that _you've had your snakes ride" J_ ughead said. "Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?" Betty said. "Did you have enough of a snakes ride?" Jughead asked. He took a step closer to her. She could smell his cologne. The smell of cigarettes and mint lingered in his breath. It was intoxicating to Betty. She did miss him, a lot.

Betty took a step closer to him. He could smell her perfume. The smell of cigarettes and vanilla filled his senses.

They started intoveach other's eyes for who knows how long. Betty leaned in towards Jughead. Her lips clashed against his. He at first was shocked but soon responded. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip then she welcomed it into her mouth. Their tongues mingled. Her arms went up around his neck and through his hair. He put his hands on her waist.

Betty pulled away. Her red lipstick was on his face. "We're late for class" Betty said then left the supply closet.

 **Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I know I said that Bughead was going to be in this chapter, it did happen, they kissed. I decided to bring in some more of the Riverdale story and shutdown Southside High. Please review and comment, next chapter soon hopefully!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jughead came out of the supply closet right after Betty, which was a mistake. Her red lipstick had transferred on to his lips. As Jughead was closing the door a person leaned against the wall beside him. It was Chuck Clayton. Betty had already walked away.

"So Jones, _your not with Betty?"_ Chuck said sarcastically. "I'm not with Betty. We were just talking" Jughead said, unaware of the lipstick on his lips. "Her lipstick on your face sends a different message" Chuck told him. Jughead looked at his reflection through a window. He sighed. "What do you want Chuck?" Jughead asked. "Just making friendly conversation with the new students" Chuck said as he walked away.

Betty walked down towards her locker. Archie was running behind her. "Betty! Betty wait up!" He shouted from behind her. Betty ignored him until he caught up to her. "Hey Betty" Archie said. "What do you want Andrews" Betty said. Archie looked at her face. He seen all the cuts. "What happened to you?" Archie asked. "I was attached by a gang leader" Betty said. Shock spread on Archie's face. "Jughead attached you?" He whispered in shock. Betty laughed. "No, the Gholie leader, Malachai. I pissed him off. Bye bye Archie" Betty said as she got to class.

Jughead got to class. Th classrooms were all over crowded. He hated it, but had to deal with it. When class ended, the day was over. Jughead walked towards his locker to put his books back. From behind him he heard the clunking of loubition heals. "Jughead!" The raven-haired girl shouted. Jughead turned around. "Veroinca Lodge. It's been awhile"

"Jughead, we need to talk" Veroinca said and pulled him into an empty classroom. "About what? Books? Movies?" He says sarcastically, knowing that it would probably be about her father. "I know you think my father is some criminal but, he's not, so stop digging" Veroinca said to him. Jughead laughed. "Spoken like a Lodge. If this was your attempt to _scare_ me or whatever, it wasn't a very good one. Later Ronnie" Jughead said as he walked out.

Betty drove home, Cheryl was already there. Betty opened the door. "Cheryl, I'm ho-" she stopped in her words. On the couch in the living room, there was Toni Topaz making out with Cheryl. "Oh" is all Betty could say.

They stopped, pulled away and both of their cheeks flushed red. "Betty, I think you already know Toni" Cheryl said. "Hey Betty" Toni spoke shyly. "Well, I'm going to get some pops? You guys want anything?" Betty said. "Two vanilla milkshakes and done fries" Cheryl said. "Okay I'll be back soon" Betty said. "Bye" Cheryl and Toni said as Betty walked out and closed the door. They got straight back to making out.

Betty laughed to herself as she took in about Cheryl and Toni. ' _How did that even happen?'_ Betty thought to herself. She cane to the conclusion that Toni must be biesexial, as she had a realationship with Jughead.

Betty got in her car and drove to Pop's. She parked right outside the front door. She walked in and the welcoming face of Pop Tate warned her heart. She hadn't been here in awhile. "Betty, great to see you" Pop said. "You too Pop" she said. "What can I get you" Pop asked takubg out a notebook. "Three vanilla milkshakes, three fries and a burger to go" Betty said as she took a seat.

Betty didn't notice the table full of jocks in the third booth to the left. There was Reggie Mantle, Chuck Clayton, Archie Andrews and Moose Mason. Chuck and Archie were facing Betty, with Chuck on the outside.

Chuck gets up. "I'm gotta pee" he said. Instead of going to the toilets he goes up and sits with Betty. "Looks like your dark Betty for life now" Chuck stated. The _dark Betty_ he was referring to was when back in High School he was a jackass and Betty and her ex best friend, Veroinca, thought him a lesson.

Betty just ignores him. "I mean, a girl like you, all good girl gone bad, I'm guessing you gotta be amazing in bed" Chuck said. Betty just looked at him. He had a big grin on his face. "What a pity, you'll never find out" Betty said. Pop came over with her order and she paid. "Thanks Pop. Bye Chuck" Betty said as she walked out the door.

Betty drove home with her take out. Toni and Cheryl hadn't moved since Betty left. They were still in the middle of a very heated make out session. "I'm back!" She shouted as she got in the door. "Now I want the full story of how you too got together because I don't understand how it happened". Cheryl and Toni both got up and went to the small table. Betty gave out the food and they started to eat.

"Well this morning, when I dropped you to school, Toni really caught my eye. And it seems that I caught hers too" Cheryl began. "We talked awhile today and I invited her back here, then we just started making out" Betty nodded. "Well, good for you guys" Bettty said.

When Cheryl and Toni both finished their milkshakes and fries, they sat up from the table. "I'll see you later Betty" Toni said. She walked towards the door and Cheryl followed her. "Bye TT" Cheryl said. Toni leaned in and kissed her. "Bye Cheryl" Toni closed the door.

Cheryl walked back to the table where Betty was seated. "I didn't know Toni was biesexual" Betty said. "Yeah, all her friends know, but she hasnt been with much girls. So it's not really obvious" Cheryl told her. Betty nodded her head. "Speaking of romances, what's the rumour that Jughead Jones cane out of a spunky closet with red lipstick smeared accross his lips?" Cheryl said. "Hhm, I don't know. Where did you hear that?" Betty asked. "Well, Chuck seen him, who told Archie, who told Reggie, who told Moose, who told Kevin, who told Josie, who then told me" Cheryl said. "Oh, and also Josie said that you were also spotted sneaking out of a supply closet too? The same one as Jughead only a minute later" Cheryl said.

"Okay maybe we had a little kiss, after he pulled me into a supply closet" Betty said. Cheryl looked her straight in the eye with her eyebrows raised. "Maybe more than a _little_ kiss. Let's just say a make-out" Betty told her. If she didn't tell Cheryl the truth, Cheryl would torment her until she got it.

"You're gone straight back into old ways, Betty Cooper. I guess you forgot to tell Archie today that you missed riding a snake" Cheryl said. "I guess I did"

Betty cleaned away the take out wrappers. Then went to her room where her phone was plugged in. She had a text.

 _ **Unknown- '** This is Jughead, meet me outside your trailer at 8:30'_

 **Choni happened! I felt like I had to. I'm so happy people are enjoying this story. I'll try get next chapter out soon as possible. Please review and comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

Betty received that text awhile ago but she hadn't been on her phone. It was now 8:25, he would be outside soon. Betty had changed into an oversized hoodie and sweats. She wasn't wearing a bra either, this evening she was planning on relaxing. She decided not to change abd to leave her hair in a messy bun on her head.

Betty grabbed her cigarettes, a lighter and her phone abd put them in her pocket. She walked out of her bedroom to the living room, where Cheryl was cuddled up on the couch with a blanket abd the Tv on.

Cheryl notices Betty as she's opening the door. "Betts, where are you going?" Cheryl asked. "Just out for a quick cigarette" Betty said. Cheryl looked at her. "Betty smokes?" Cheryl said in shock. Betty took a breath. "Yes, it's a mechanism of coping. Now I'm craving one right now" Betty said as she walks out the door.

There's two metal chairs and a table outside Betty's trailer. They've been there since before she moved in. Betty takes the pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and the lighter. She selects one, lights it and starts to puff away at it. Betty flicks the ashes into the little glass ashtray on the table. Betty takes a seat and waits. She watches the world around her go by.

Jughead wanted to talk to Betty. He was still figuring out what about. He was on his way to her trailer on his motorbike. Jughead came to Sunnyside trailer park. Betty was outside her trailer with a cigarette in her hand. Jughead stops his bike right outside Betty's trailer.

"I was wondering weather or not you'd come" he said. "I do live in this trailer" Betty said. Jughead looked at her. Even in just her sweats she was beautiful. With no makeup and messy hair. Betty Cooper, Northside or Southside, she was beautiful. "I wanted to talk to you" Jughead said. Betty nodded her head. "That kiss, earlier, what did it mean?" Betty thought for a second. "It meant, we wanted to kiss, and that happened" Betty told him. Jughead wasn't too satisfied with her answer.

Jughead took a step toward Betty. She stood up. He was taller than Betty so she was looking up at him. "I mean, like for us-" Jughead began but was interrupted by Betty's lips clashing against his. Jughead was shocked, but welcoming. The kiss wa deep and passionate. She put her hands around his neck, his were on her waist.

Suddenly, Cheryl bardged out. "Hey Betty, where do you keep..." Cheryl started. "Jughead" Betty pulled away from him. "What did you want Cheryl?" Betty asked, her cheeks completely red. "Where do you keep your sissors" Cheryl asked. "Second drawer in the dresser under the Tv" Betty said. Cheryl just continued staring and smiling. "You really are back at your old ways, Betty Cooper" Cheryl said as she closed the door.

Jughead looked at Betty. "What did Cheryl mean?" Jughead asked. "I don't even know" Betty said. "You want to come back to my place?" Jughead asked. "It's a school night Juggie" Betty told him. Jughead smirked. "Back at your old ways Betty Cooper" he said. Betty thought for a moment. "Okay, but your leaving me home later tonight"

Betty went on the back of his motorcycle. They arrived at the white wyrm. Betty looked at the place. "Please don't tell me I've to walk through the bar. I always get stared at when I enter here" Betty said. Jughead laughed. "There's a back exit. It goes to the floor where my apartment is" Jughead said. Betty got off his bike and met him lead the way. The walked around back to a metal staircase and at the top, there was a door. Betty and Jughead walked up the stairs.

He opened the door for her and closed it behind them. He lead her to the first apartment as soon as you go through that door. Jughead took out his keys and unlocked the door. Betty walked in after him. She looked around the apartment. Right as you enter there is the kitchen, with a small table with four chairs and an attached living room There's a small hallway that leads down to a bedroom and bathroom. There's a glass door with black curtains in the living room portion with a small balcony. The place was quite nice.

"This is an upgrade from the trailer anyway" Betty commented. "So what do you want to do Betts?" Jughead asked. "Maybe relive old experiences?" Betty suggested. Jughead smiled. "Betty we can't experience the first time we slept together, we were both virgins" Jughead said. "No, I mean, like remember the time we had sex against the kitchen counter in your dads old trailer" Betty said.

Jughead thought for a moment. He remembered the time when he and Betty hadn't seen each other in over two weeks. He had craved having her since she had last left. She showed up at his trailer at 11pm at night. As soon as she came in he kissed her, than picked her up and put her on the first surface he could find. He slammed her against a cupboard, amazed that it didn't hurt her back and stripped her if all her clothes. She wasn't king getting him naked either. He was already so hard so he just immediately started thrusting into her, Betty's mom had put her on birth control as she didn't want a repeat of Polly. After they came at the same time, it was the best sex he'd had in his life.

"Well would you like to take this disscussion to the bedroom then?" Jughead asked. "I would" Betty said. She walked up to Jughead so they were standing opposite each other. Jughead closed the gap between them by kissing her. Jughead craved Betty. Betty craved Jughead. They hadn't admitted it, but now was the time.

Betty stripped his jacket off him. She threw it on the ground. He started going down the hallway towards the bedroom crashing against walls on the journey. Jughead played around with the hem of her hid fur and pulled it up. He was like a kid in a candy store when he seen she had no bra on. As they entered his bedroom, Betty fumbled with the belt of his jeans. When she unbuckled his best she took his jeans and underwear off in one swift motion.

"You've gotten better at this Betts" Jughead said in between kisses. Betty laughed as she went down on her knees. Jughead steppes our of his jeans and also kicked off his shoes with his socks. Betty took Jughead's big member in her hand. "I forgot how big this is" Betty commented. Jughead laughed. Betty put his dick to her mouth and licked the tip. "Oh Betty, you don't have to" Jughead said. "I want to" said Betty as she looked up at Jughead. Betty tried to take all of him in her mouth, but it was too small. She used her hand on the part that couldn't fit in her mouth. Jughead moaned loudly. "Fuck Betty" he said. He ran a hand through her hair.

Betty built up the speed a bit. Sucked slightly and ran her tongue around his tip. She went back to pumping him in and out of her mouth. "Oh yes Betts, keep... going" Jughead moaned. Betty continued until Jughead came in her mouth.

"Fuck Betty. That was incredible" he told her. Betty still had her sweat pants on. Betty kissed him and he picked her up and threw her on the bed. "Your overdressed for this occasion" said Jughead. He pulled down her sweat pants, black lacy panties were revealed. Betty lied back on the bed. Jughead got down beside her. They kissed deeply and Jughead ran his hand along her waist. He moved it to her stomach and went downwards to the hem of her panties. His hand went under the waistband and he strocked her folds. He rubbed her clit, just the right way. He still hadn't forgotten her sweat spots. "Juggie..." Betty whimpered.

He pulled down her panties and melt down on the edge of the bed. Jughead pulled her to him and she wrapped her legs around his neck. Jughead licked her clit and stuck one finger inside her. Betty moaned loudly. He continued like that, then added a second finger. "Oh yeah.." Betty said. Betty put her hand in his hair and the other dug into the sheets. Jughead our a third finger in and pumped faster. "Oh yes! Jug! Mmm" Betty shouted. Betty came all over Jughead's face. He got up and whipped his mouth.

"I've really missed you" Betty said. "You've no idea" said Jughead. Jughead started kissing Betty again, she could taste herself from his mouth. Betty pulled out of the kiss. "Jug, I need you. Right now" Betty whispered. "That's music to my ears" Jughead told her.

Betty lied back down. Jughead positioned himself above her. Before he entered her, he leaned down and kissed her neck. He remembers her two sensitive spots in that area. Under her left ear, and above her right collar bone. He kissed her, and moved down, nibbling and sucking on his journey. He left hickeys that would last for weeks.

Jughead came to her perfect breasts. He went to her right nipple and took it in his mouth, with the other in hand. He ran his tongue around. Betty put her hand on his cheek and brought Jughead down to kiss her. Jughead entered her tight inside, he waited to see Betty's reaction in case it hurt. She hadn't taken him in nearly two years. She didn't seem to mind.

They both moaned. "Shit Betty, I really miss this" Jughead said. He began thrusting. Harder and faster each time. "Oh... Juggie!" Betty screamed. She leaned up to his collar. She bit down hard, bruising the skin. She moved up to the side of his neck. It will be tough for both of them to cover the hickeys. Jughead moaned loudly. "Shit...Yes! Yes! Juggie right there! I'm going to come!" Yelled Betty. "Me too!" Jughead shouted. The came in-sync like they always used to.

The liedd together, two sweaty bodies cuddled up. Betty put a hand on his chest. "That was-" she began. "Amazing? Sensational?" Jughead said. "Everything" Betty finished. He kissed her. "If I'm quite honest, that was a lot better than it used to be" Jughead said. Betty hummed in agreement. "Like when we were younger it was incredible, like don't get me wrong amazing , but this is was somehow better" Jughead said.

Betty checked her phone. It was midnight. "Jug, you better drop me home. Cheryl wilm be wondering where I am" Betty said as she got up looking for her clothes. Jughead got up too and started getting dressed. When Betty got dressed she went over to Jughead. She kissed him. "Thank you" Betty said. He smiled and looked at her neck. Jughead had left more hickeys than intended.

They went out the back door. Unexpectedly, Sweat Pea was at the bottom of the stairs with Toni. They seen Betty and Jughead walking down together. Sweat Pea had just lit his cigarette. When Betty and Jughead reached the bottom of the staircase they noticed them. "Leaving so soon Betty?" Sweat Pea said. "It's a school night" Betty responded. "Didn't stop you two going at it like animals" Toni said. "Soundproof that apartment Jones" Sweat Pea said. Betty looked at Jughead. "I gotta leave Betty home" he said. They got on his motorcycle and left. Betty clung onto Jughead and it felt good. She finally felt good for the first time in awhile. When they pulled up at her trailer Betty hopped off. She kissed Jughead. "Bye Juggie, are you at school" Betty said as she got into her trailer. He just watched her enter them drove off.

 **Betty and Jughead had sex! I know I'm not that good at writing arc scenes, please don't hate on me or this story. More chapters soon! Please review and comment!**


End file.
